ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulcan (alternate reality)
Vulcan was a class M planet in the Vulcan system, the homeworld of the Vulcan species, and a founding member of the United Federation of Planets. Planetary features Vulcan, as seen from orbit was largely red in color, with some greens and browns. Vulcan had a noticeably higher gravity and thinner atmosphere than Earth. It was a mostly arid planet, with many large jutting rock formations, with most of the surface consisting of large deserts or mountain ranges, along with scattered small seas. Desert areas were prone to large amounts of heat, light, and electrical sand fire storms. ( ) There were several tourist attractions on Vulcan, including active volcanoes, ancient ruins, and lava fields. ( ) History :See also: Vulcan history As early as the mid-20th century the planet Vulcan had contact with the Tellarites and, covertly, with Humans. By the late 21st or early 22nd century they had established contact with the Humans, Cardassians, Klingons, Tholians, and Trill, among others. ( ; ) In 2152 there were over a million physicians on Vulcan. ( ) During the mid-22nd century, the death penalty was still common practice in Vulcan courts for a small number of offenses, including treason. ( ) Before co-founding the Federation in 2161, Vulcan was in conflict with Andoria. It controlled the Coridan government, and had exchanged ambassadors with Earth and Qo'noS, among others. ( ) For centuries, the planet was governed by a government called the Vulcan High Command. The High Command was dissolved in 2154 when the Kir'Shara was discovered. However, it was later reinstated and remained as the ruling body until 2258. ( ; ) Destruction In 2258, the planet had a population of six billion, when it was attacked by the Romulan Nero in his vessel, the Narada. The Narada deployed a drill platform in the planet's atmosphere, and began drilling into the surface. A distress call from the planet resulted in the deployment of eight Federation starships to the planet, where all but the were destroyed by the Narada. The drill platform was ultimately disabled, but not before the energy stream had penetrated the planet's core. A canister containing red matter was then dropped into the drill hole and detonated when it was consumed by the planet's core. This created a singularity at the heart of the planet, which began consuming the planet from the inside out. With only minutes remaining, the planet's population attempted to evacuate. Acting Enterprise captain rescued several members of the Vulcan Council before the planet was lost. Since Spock found his parents and members of the Vulcan High Council in the katric ark, a chamber within Mount Seleya, it is possible many of the greatest minds of Vulcan were saved through a transference of their stored katra, thus "preserving Vulcan's cultural heritage." The number of survivors from the planet was estimated to be fewer than ten thousand. The total number of remaining Vulcans, including those off-world at the time, is uncertain but the number was low enough for Spock to consider his race an "endangered species". ( ) Spock's prime reality counterpart founded a colony for the survivors, which by the following year was known as New Vulcan. ( ) ) The day Spock was offered entrance to the Vulcan Science Academy appears to be one of those occasions.}} de:Vulkan (Neue Zeitlinie) fr:Vulcain (planète chronologie alternative) it:Vulcano (realtà alternativa) ja:ヴァルカン星（新時間軸） nl:Vulcan (alternatieve realiteit) Category:Planets Category:Vulcan